Sueño de un Violinista
by hayami uchiha
Summary: Kenji, un pianista, viaja a Italia dejando en Japón a su querida violinista Hayami y a su amiga flautista Minaru... ¿Qué pasará después que las chicas se enteren de un accidente en Europa en que el Kenji esta entre medio?
1. Capitulo 1: Sonata Nº 12

**Sueño de un Violinista**

_**Capitulo 1:**__** Día 1 - Sonata Nº 12**_

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de los tantos que había en aquel edificio, oía desde la sala de conciertos cercana una melodía hermosa pero solitaria, se asomó por la puerta entre abierta y veía como finas cuerdas eran tocadas por una muchacha de cabellos cortos negros, de pie a un solitario piano clásico. Algunas auroras del sol del atardecer entraban por las cortinas mal cerradas en la sala de concierto.

Minaru entró sin hacer ruido y dejando su larga traversa en una mesa cercana y ella sentándose en una silla al lado, cerró los ojos y escuchaba silenciosamente como Hayami tocaba el violín, cada vez subiendo y bajando de tono, moviendo sus dedos con agilidad entre las cuerdas, moviendo aquel arco hacia arriba y abajo…

-Que haces aquí? –

-Lo siento, entré sin tocar… no quería interrumpir… -

-Mejor –

-Hayami-sempai toca hermoso – Comentaba Minaru ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Se escucharía mejor si en el conservatorio estuvieran tocando estas teclas – Dijo con una mano sobre la parte donde estaba el teclado del piano.

-Antes tocabas melodías mas armónicas… ahora solo escucho sonatas lentas… -

-La música te refleja… cuando estamos triste no podemos tocar algo melodioso –

-Si, pero… -

-Escucha – Hayami, interrumpiendo a la muchacha de largos cabellos marrones, tomó nuevamente su cordófono y comenzó tocando una melodía muy linda, pero no era para alegrarse al escucharla ni pensar en un campo floreado en primavera… era mas bien algo como "una duquesa detrás de unos ventanales gigantes, resguardada de la lluvia que yacía en el suelo en la fría tarde invierno", o al menos eso pensaba al escuchar como Hayami tocaba el violín.

Minaru la escuchó, retomaba la canción anterior; ahora entendía sus palabras: "Se escucharía mejor si en el conservatorio estuvieran tocando estas teclas"… era una de las canciones de Paganini, Sonata Nº 12... Aquella canción se oiría mejor con el acompañamiento del piano que estaba allí, y el único que conocían las dos que tocaba y sabía bien las notas de esa canción, era Kenji.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que la morena tocaba esa canción a capella, sin el piano, y si le ofrecían esa ayuda ella la rechazaba, solo tocaría la Sonata Nº 12 con él y solo con él. Kimura Kenji tocaba en el conservatorio, antes de que se marchara a Italia. Desde entonces, Hayami tocaba esa, la última canción que aprendieron juntos, la de Paganini: Kenji al piano y ella al violín.

Minaru, Kenji y Hayami se habían conocido en el edificio-conservatorio, allí, viendo que cada uno tocaba un instrumento distinto, intentaban quedar en la misma clase todos los días para aprender juntos. Con el tiempo formaron un trío de pianista, flautista y violinista quienes iban dar pequeños conciertos en un anfiteatro; como estaba abierto para todo público, iban allí a seguir tocando por entretención, por la tarde a las personas que pasaban por el lugar quedaban un rato escuchándolos y una que otra pareja que se sentaba en las bancas blancas frente al escenario a escucharlos un momento.


	2. Capitulo 2: Concerto A Minor

_**Capitulo 2**__**: Día 2 - Concerto A Minor**_

Al día siguiente, Minaru caminaba por los pasillos al atardecer, esperando volver a encontrarse con su sempai, esta vez encontró como una mujer y un hombre salían de la sala en donde siempre estaba Hayami. Esperó a que se marcharan y oyó nuevamente a Hayami tocando su violín, pero le pareció extraño no oír la sonata de siempre… era otra la que tocaba. Entró al salón como si nada, esperando no interrumpir y así fue. Hayami solo tocaba sabiendo que ya la habían ido a visitar.

Minaru, volvió a dejar su flauta en una de las mesas del lugar y se acercó a una pila de pautas en otra mesa, desparramadas pero en orden. Se leía en la primera hoja, al principio "Vivaldi – Concerto A Minor", esa era lo que tocaba ahora. Cuando terminó Hayami de tocar y descansar un momento, Minaru le habló.

-Sempai… para que es esto? –

-Me eligieron para tocar con otro grupo esta canción –

-Es genial!! – Dijo Minaru dando un salto de su silla.

-Será pasado mañana, en el anfiteatro al que íbamos –

-En ese lugar? – Minaru borró su sonrisa de su rostro, ahí iban el trío cuando aun Kimura estaba con ellas, desde que se había ido, nunca mas fueron a ese lugar a tocar. Ya no iban porque algo de nostalgia recorría sus corazones al ir ahí, ya no estaba el trío que iba a tocar la mayoría de las tardes para la gente que paseaba.

-Pero, si sale todo bien, podremos ir a dar un concierto a Italia… - Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hayami, solo con escuchar y decir, hasta pensar que iría a Italia todo le cambiaba, quería ver a Kenji… en verdad que lo quería ver después de tanto tiempo.

-Les deseo suerte en ese caso, aunque no creo que la necesiten –

-Eh? y porque? –

-Los elegidos para dar conciertos son los mejores, doy por seguro que irás a Italia –

Hayami no podía estar más feliz, debía ir a ese país si quería tocar otra vez, aunque sea una sola vez, con Kenji. Les habían prometido que les darían una semana para pasear por el país, en esa semana ella podía ubicarlo y verlo.

Tomando otra vez su instrumento, tocó nuevamente "Concerto A Minor". Mientras tocaba, recordaba que a los tres les gustaba Vivaldi, eso le daba mas entusiasmo de seguir con esa lección. Tocaría aquella noche de concierto con todas sus ganas para poder salir de Japón e ir allá.

Minaru se sentía feliz por su amiga, aunque ella no fuera a visitar a su amigo, sabía que la más contenta sería Hayami. Mientras estaba sentada, se balanceaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de la melodía. No era de las armoniosas, pero era una melodía tan relajante que sabía que a todo el mundo le gustaría,

Con ella, esa pieza de Vivaldi, Minaru imaginaba un palacio, una fiesta de duques y personas que solo le llamaban por "altezas", un vals con muchas parejas bailando en medio de una gran pista adornada alrededor con estatuas de ángeles, hadas, mujeres con jarrones y divinidades, y una lámpara gigante en el techo del salón, semejando la forma de un sauce, con cristales caídos y adornada con cadenas doradas por cada luz encendida al lado de los cristales. Las mujeres con hermosos vestidos de la era colonial y los hombres de trajes hermosos, bailando al compás de la música…


	3. Capitulo 3: Storm

_**Capitulo 3**__**: Día 3 - Storm**_

Sola en el ático de su casa, Hayami practicaba una y otra vez "Concerto A Minor", ya se sabía bien la melodía, las notas, los tonos altos y bajos, las partes lentas y rápidas, incluso practicaba movimientos sencillos y un tanto elegantes para el concierto del día siguiente; si había algo que detestaba era estar quieta mientras la música fluía de su violín, ya sea cualquier tipo de melodía, triste o alegre, ella debía moverse.

Era una de las mejores con el violín, por lo que le había comentado Minaru ayer por la tarde, según lo que sabía la castaña, de todo el grupo que iba a dar el concierto, la mejor era su amiga, por su agilidad con la mano izquierda y la delicadeza con la derecha.

Paró en un momento, sentándose en un sillón tapado por una manta gris que había ahí y dejando su violín y el arco encima de una antigua mesita al lado de ella. Cerró sus ojos y escuchaba como gotas de lluvia caían en el tejado de su casa, se escuchaba hermoso aunque fuese algo, quizás, triste… el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó rápidamente y contestó.

-Si? –

-Hayami-sempai? –

-Minaru? Eres tu? –

-Si… la llamaba porque tenía que contarle algo si es que no está muy ocupada –

-No, no, cuéntame, mi hermana no está y estaba en rato libre –

-Pues, mejor véalo por si misma –

-A que te refieres? –

-Sempai, encienda rápidamente su televisor y vea el canal 14 –

Colgó el teléfono y encendió su artefacto, buscó el canal 14… a esas hora daban un programa no muy interesante, pero se encontró con un extra de las noticias: "accidente ferroviario", la animadora de las noticias comentaba "12 heridos y 42 muertos en choque frontal entre dos trenes hace pocas horas, la policía y la ambulancia llegaban al lugar del impacto… en Italia". De alguna manera sintió como el corazón dejaba de funcionar y la sangre se le helaba al escuchar el lugar.

Apagó el televisor e inmediatamente subió al ordenador a buscar más información. "No puede ser tanta la coincidencia", pensaba "Pero, si Minaru me llamó para ver eso, es porque algo pasó", encontrándose con la noticia, estaba la lista de muertos más reciente debajo de toda la información, la leyó mientras las manos y las piernas le temblaban… no encontró lo que buscaba, fue un gran alivio. Pero debajo de esa lista, estaba la de heridos, no la leyó, pero sus ojos se posaron en una foto conocida: un chico de cabellos marrones largos amarrados, ojos azules y de nacionalidad Nihonesa, tan solo ver eso, lo reconoció, era Kenji… al lado salía el informe de lo ocurrido: "sentado en uno de los primeros vagones, milagrosamente no fallecido, perdida de extremidades superiores"… extremidades superiores? Buscó mas información del tema hasta que se halló con lo que buscaba. Leyó el pequeño articulo de heridos, encontró al castaño y a su lado decía "pérdida de extremidades superiores: hombros, brazos y manos"

No lo podía creer, debía ser un sueño, eso no podía estar pasando…Comenzó a llorar, apagó su ordenador y, volviendo a su lugar de ensayo, abrió las ventanas para que se escuchara mejor el sonido de la lluvia, y relámpagos que se avistaban en el cielo de vez en cuando.

El día era gris, demasiado gris… Miró el violín que tenía a distantes pocos metros de ella, se acercó a el y tomó con la izquierda el instrumento para que con la derecha tomara el arco.

Iba a empezar a tocar la pieza de Vivaldi, pero en cuanto llevó el arco a las cuerdas, vio sus manos, sus dedos especialmente… Kenji… él… había perdido eso… ya no podría tocar nuevamente el piano… ya no podría tocar otra vez con él… ya no podría volver a escuchar las canciones que tanto le gustaban a ella y a él…

Paraba de llorar de a poco, pero sin secarse las lágrimas. Tomó una pauta que tenía cerca suyo, le limpió el polvo con el viento húmedo que entraba por la ventana y su soplar, colocó las notas frente a ella con ayuda de un libro y una piedra que había en el suelo. Cambió la postura del arco en el violín y se dispuso a tocar sonidos violentos… Comenzó una nueva canción, del mismo autor, Vivaldi, aunque también tocada por la conocida Vanessa Mae… la recordó y fluyó la música mas grave: Storm.

Era una canción rápida. El sonido se perdía con el aguacero que caía en el techo, parecía que la melodía iba al compás de la lluvia, cada gota que reventaba era una nota destrozada, cada trueno que aparecía era un alto que quebraba la canción, cada nube que veía cuando alzaba su mirada al oscuro cielo era otra lágrima que caía en sus ojos, cada centello que brillaba en su rostro por los relámpagos era un sentimiento de enojo y pena, cada entrar de ventisca helada era un movimiento aturdido que hacía sin despegar los pies del lugar y solo moviendo los brazos y el cuerpo.

Desde afuera, un paraguas amarillo estaba refugiado con su dueño en un pequeño techo de la entrada de la casa de Hayami. Minaru estaba apoyada en la puerta, escuchando la tan triste y furiosa melodía rápida que salía de las cuerdas delicadas del violín.

"Ya lo sabe" se dijo la castaña, apretando con su puño una hoja, impresa de información reciente obtenida sobre el accidente ocurrido en Italia.

La suerte había dado vuelta al oeste, ya no se sentía el aire de felicidad al ir a otro país a ver a Kenji. Hayami, sin parar de tocar una y otra vez "Storm", sabía que Kenji no estaba muerto, pero sus sentimientos permanecían depresivos por la noticia tan inesperada… más aun, cuando ella tenía asegurado el viaje para estar con él otra vez. Iría de todas maneras, no lo podía dejar justo ahora que estaba en tan mala situación, el primer día, después del concierto en Italia, buscaría el lugar donde se hallaba Kenji.

Minaru se encaminó a su casa, acomodando su paraguas y escuchando el sonido del violín mientras se alejaba… el sonido asemejaba el día que estaban viviendo, el día de lluvia: "Que buena ocasión para tocar esa canción", se dijo tristemente mientras el viento y algo de lluvia golpeaban su cara… "Por algo la canción se llama Storm, Tormenta…", pensó mientras ya no escuchaba mas el instrumento a causa del temporal y de la distancia a la que iba.


	4. Capitulo 4: Dream of Violinist

_**Capitulo 4**__**: Día 4 - Dream of Violinist**_

No pudo dormir bien en toda la noche, es más, ni siquiera pudo dormir… Se miró al espejo, notaba las marcas en su rostro, su cara mostraba la tan mala noche que había pasado. El temporal había cesado, pero aún caían algunas gotas y el día seguía nublado. Debía mantenerse firme, hacer lo mejor posible esa noche en el anfiteatro, dar lo mejor de sí para que salga todo bien, para que los que fueran, vieran el talento que había aprendido con Minaru y Kenji tanto tiempo en el conservatorio.

Al mediodía, recibió la visita de Minaru, estaban muy silenciosas, querían hablar de lo ocurrido, desahogarse y compartir sus penas, pero una al igual que la otra, sentían como las lágrimas subían por sus gargantas.

Minaru notaba a Hayami muy triste, haber sabido todo eso le impactó mucho seguramente. Pero aun había algo que no sabía y la pelicastaña no sabía como decírselo, no sabía como empezar. Minaru tenía familiares en Italia y le había pedido a un primo suyo buscar y visitar a Kenji, para su desgracia, habían más sorpresas que Hayami seguramente no sabía…

Las muchachas estuvieron juntas todo el día hasta poco antes del anochecer, Minaru acompañó a Hayami a los camarines del anfiteatro, donde daría su concierto. Pensó que arruinaría todo si le decía a Hayami antes de presentarse, por lo que prefirió esperar a que la presentación terminase.

Cuando acabó, Minaru salió entre el público y volvió a los camarines, encontró a Hayami sola en su camarín, sollozando, la presentación de "Concerto A Minor" fue maravillosa, era seguro que todo el grupo que había tocado iría a Italia… pero Hayami no lloraba por eso, recordó, después de tanto tiempo, cuando tocaban juntos en ese escenario. Hacía tiempo que no subía ahí y la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando Kenji le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella, justo un día antes de que partiera a Europa para seguir avanzando con su música en piano…

-Hayami-sempai… - Minaru entró, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, lo mejor en ese momento era un hombro amigo en el cual llorar.

-Lo siento… - Dijo la morena fingiendo una sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas para que no cayeran en su hermoso negro vestido de gala que usaba y acomodándose su violín que estaba guardado en su funda, reposando en la espalda de la morena a través de una cinta.

-Sempai… tengo algo que decirle… - No era el mejor momento, pero Minaru no podía seguir escondiendo lo que no le dijo en todo el día. Hayami la miró un poco seria, tomándole las manos a su amiga quien se notaba tensa

-Que sucede? –

-Es sobre Kimura-sempai… lo encontraron muerto hoy en la madrugada… murió de una puñalada al corazón… se suicidó… cayó encima de un cuchillo que había preparado con las pocas energías que le quedaban en las manos… - Hayami estaba paralizada, su cara mostraba señales de horror mientras escuchaba a su amiga llorar y a hablar entre cortado. – El doctor le había dicho que tenían que amputarle los brazos… y él no pudo con eso… le gustaba mucho… tocar el piano… -

Hayami soltó las manos de Minaru y salió corriendo del lugar, no le importaba el frío de la noche, ni el vestido ni los zapatos de taco que usaba, solo de dispuso a correr con su violín en la espalda. Varios compañeros que habían tocado con ella corrieron detrás de ella junto con Minaru, pero la perdieron de vista en un parque que, para su mala suerte, los focos estaban siendo arreglados por lo que no tenían luz para verla, además de los tantos árboles que habían y de la escasez de gente que pasaba y que respondían "no, no la eh visto".

Todos se devolvieron al anfiteatro, y Hayami, escondida tras uno de los pinos del parque, esperó el mejor momento para salir corriendo cuando todos se fueran. Llegó a su casa y había una nota que rezaba encima de la mesa: "Hermanita, salí con unos amigos a cenar, no me esperes, volveré tarde"… Tan solo leerla, la idea mas oscura rondó en su mente…

Subió al ático y volviendo a llorar sin consuelo, sacó de la funda el violín y recordando una de las primeras canciones que aprendió con Kimura, se puso en posición y comenzó lentamente a tocar el instrumento de cuerdas… la melodía mas triste se oía en la solitaria casa… recordaba que era Taiwanesa, una de las piezas mas tristes para ella en ese momento: Dream of Violinist… Sueño de un Violinista…

Se movía suavemente, y tan lentamente como la canción le pedía. Cerraba sus ojos para evitar seguir llorar, le era imposible, pero aun así no se desconcentraba al tocar. La canción hacía imaginar, recordar más bien, la primera lección que tuvo con Kenji y lo que el pensaba cuando escuchaba la canción: "Es tan lenta como un río en calma, tan poco armoniosa como un otoño romántico, tan única como cada día que se vive, tan débil como un ave, tan fina como puedan ser las manos de los ángeles, y tan hermosa como toda la música que se pueda oír de un instrumento musical, cualquiera que exista"

Terminó, fue a su habitación y encendió el equipo que tenía, puso a alto pero moderado volumen la misma canción, "Dream of Violinist", solo que era un CD donde aquella canción la habían grabado Minaru con su flauta traversa, Kenji con el piano de cola y Hayami con el suave violín. Abrió un baúl y de él sacó una pequeña navaja en óptimas condiciones. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda al lado de su cama, escuchaba una y otra vez esa canción… levantó la navaja e imitando los movimientos de la melodía, comenzó a dañarse la muñeca izquierda para después hacerla con la derecha. A los pocos minutos, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, envuelto del negro vestido, a su lado la navaja y el violín con el arco.

Días después salían en las noticias de Italia: "Muere joven de 18 años en el hospital, se suicidó de una puñalada al pecho al no querer que le amputaran los brazos, tras la colisión de los trenes en nuestro país, en el cual fue uno de los heridos. Se encontró su cuerpo en la camilla del lugar, el arma con el que se sabe del suicidio y una carta destinada a una muchacha oriental, en Japón…"

Al mismo día, en Kyoto salían en las noticias: "Se suicida joven violinista. Se sabe hasta el momento que el último lugar donde fue vista fue en un concierto. Solo se encontró un violín perteneciente a la fallecida, música, un arma blanca y una foto a su lado; según investigaciones, una de las tres personas de la foto es la occisa, una amiga de ella, y otro es un fallecido en el accidente reciente en Europa, Italia…"


End file.
